flammable_technicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox
Roblox (Insultingly named Sh*tblox or Rococks) is a crappy game that is a blatant rip-off game of Lego. Dynablocks was an early version of Roblox. In this game, you play levels designed by people which could be fun. I, (FlammableGas) find games like Hide and Seek Extreme, A Very Hungry Pikachu, Super Bomb Survival fun. As where as there are a lot of sh*tty games there. Types of Games/Levels Role-Playing games - Confusing games where the only thing you do is type stuff in chat and press a button to turn into a figure people call "morphs". One popular RP game is Roblox High School (RHS for short) Obbys - Stupid pointless games, they are basically an obstacle course where you jump over things and onto tiles. Some obbys have something chasing you. You also have to try not to jump out of the course as you may fall out of the world. Tycoons - Ridiculous games where you wait a lot of minutes to get money and use that money to construct something like a base. Examples of these crap games are: Lumber Tycoon (most famously 2), Theme Park Tycoon, Superhero Tycoon, Donald Trump Tycoon and other bizarre bloody ones. Probably one of the only good tycoons is Retail Tycoon. Shooting Games - Mainly FPS games, They are boring and a complete waste of time as nerd fags immediately kill you with their advanced weapons when you don't expect it. Popular FPS games include: Polyguns, Mad Paintball (mainly part 2), Phantom Forces (probably the worst one) and more games. Survival Games - This genre includes cool games like A Very Hungry Pikachu, Super Bomb Survival, Hide and Seek Extreme, Blox Hunt and more survival games that could be fun or confusing. Obbys are slightly associated with survival. Currency In Rococks, there were two types of currency in the game. Robux Robux is the main currency in Roblox. With Robux, you can buy clothing, hair/hats and other stuff for your character. You can buy game passes which basically with a pass, you can sell perks and abilities for your games for more Robux. In order to get Robux, you need to waste your own money on packs of Robux. The cheapest pack contains 400 Robux which is currently £3.77 ($4.95 in the US). Or you can waste money on a monthly/annually membership thing called BC (Builders Club). When you have Builders Club, you have the ability to create groups, get about 15 Robux daily, have BC exclusive items unlocked for you to buy and other random gubbins. £4.53 ($5.95 in the US) for the membership that lasts a month. To have BC for a year, it costs £44.08 (Again with the dollar translation, it's $57.95 in the US). There are other advanced Builders Clubs such as "Turbo Builders Club" (TBC) and "Outrageous Builders Club" (OBC) Which basically give you more Robux daily and let you create more groups and most obviously, it costs a huge crap lot of money. Tickets/Tix *ROAD BLOCK, Page is not finished and is under constructionCategory:Games/Online Category:Internet/Media Category:Ridiculous Existences